Running, Hiding, Seeking, Tweaking
by i am mi-chan
Summary: This is my version of how Katekyo Hitaman Reborn could go, arcs and all. He he timetravel arc somewhere in later chapters. No pairings... I think.


**The title is fucked up, but it was the first thing that came to mind and it just seemed to ****fit. Don't confuse the word tweaking with twerking, that happened to me and my friends. I'm so weird haha. hope you like it, just so you know I suck at updating. Just so you know the ages are tweaked a bit.**

* * *

He ran for his life. Ran as far as his little legs could carry him. A group of bullies were hightailing him, a big group in fact. Then he tripped, he tried to catch himself but gravity was in control. His face collided with the ground. Tears formed as lifted himself to his knees. "Ha ha he looks like a fish out of water!" Katsarou Nori laughed uncontrollably. Katsarou had pale skin, tall, a thin yet muscular build, and waist long jet black hair, with ruby red eyes. He lifted the smaller boy by the collar so the younger one would be eye level with him. He twisted his face in disgust. "Pathetic, I shouldn't waste myself on you," he dropped his victim to the floor. "Boys deal with this piece of trash for me." With that the tall boy sauntered away.

He didn't run, he just stared. _I really am no-good, aren't I?_ he asked himself. He tried to to get up but fell as something connected with his back. Then a barrage of attacks were unleashed upon him. Once the bullies got bored they left him. They didn't give two cents that he was bloody and bruised. They didn't care that he couldn't stand, or breath for that matter. The last thing he saw was the silhouette of a tall man.

If you haven't guessed the victim is Sawada Tsunayoshi, aka Tsuna. A clumsy ten year old with horrible grades. How he got into Namimori elementary with those grades, who knows.

"Caissu," he heard a voice; the voice sounded a bit accented.

"Tsu-kun you up!" he heard his mother yell. He heard shuffling noises near his bed. Then he realized where he was, his eyes shot open as he looked around frantically. He was no longer in an alley, but at home in his warm bed. There was a tall man with curly sideburns standing next to his mother.

"Ka-san who is that?" he asked as he pointed at the man.

"Tsu-kun this is Reborn-san, a friend of your fathers." Tsuna cringed at the mention of his father. "He's the one who found you and brought you home."

"Arigato Mr. Reborn-san , " he quietly thanked.

"I'm not old, I'm only 15. Reborn is fine," Reborn sweatdropped.

"Un," Tsuna answered.

"Tsuna I know this is a strange request but I need you to look through your left eye." Tsuna was confused but did as he was told. "Now look only through your rights eye." Tsuna looked through his right eye. Thing is he couldn't see anything, everything wwas just black.

Tsuna began to hyperventilate. "W-what's going on, why can't I see through my right eye?! Nooo I've gone blind!"

Reborn grunted "As I thought his eye has been damaged in the beating." This news didn't exactly calm Tsuna down; more like it mad Tsuna freak out even more. Tsuna began to pull at his hair.

As Tsuna freaked out his mother went to start the car. Then rushed Tsuna to the hospital. In the car the mood was tense so Nana decide to lighten the atmosphere. "Tsu-kun don't worry it's not that bad. Besides Reborn has a surprise for you!"

"Hmm what?" Tsuna's interest was peaked. He turned to the teen.

"You're going to Italy to live with your dad," Reborn tipped his hat to cover his eyes. Tsuna deadpanned.

"Tsu-kun I know that you're not close with your father but… please try. If not for yourself, but for me," Nana begged.

"But ka-san it's in Italy!" Once again Tsna began to wail.

"No need to worry Tsu-kun, you are really good in English, and Reborn will teach you Italian, " his mother cheered. (**A/N** Yeah I did it, I gave Tsuna average English. Beat that, this story is an original Mwahahahaha! But he just can't show it because of his shyness)

"Still what about my other problems." Tsuna asked as he pointed to his eye. "First my eye, then learning Italian, then living with tou-san, what next jumping of buildings?!" Tsuna ranted. Oh how right Tsuna was.

"You can go to the hospital to take care of your eye. You'll just have to wear an eyepatch for a while. As for Italian, I don't think you'll have much trouble with it," Reborn said with a wink. Tsuna shuddered, there was something going on behind those black obsidian eyes.

The doctor said Tsuna's eye may have been permanently damaged. "If his eye heals it'll be a miracle." She said looking at his eye scan. "By the way what happened?" Nobody answered.

* * *

When Tsuna got home he slumped himself onto the couch. He was covered in bandages, not to mention an eyepatch. He was a mess, his life was a mess. "To make things worse he has to live with his father; also known as the world's worst dad. At least learning a new language didn't seem that bad. But the bad but weighed out the good. "My life is over," he whined.

"Tsuna you're dad is a good man, you'll see. Until then…" Reborn dumped a pile of books in front of Tsuna "... lets focus on learning Italian." (**A/N** Note sarcasm when Reborn says Iemitsu is a good man)

Tsuna groaned and picked up a book. the title was _A-Z learning Italian: Mafioso Terms _he gave the teen a puzzled look. "Mafioso?"

"You'll learn." This made Tsuna shiver, Reborn was definitely up to something.

He curiously opened the book, on the first page was the word _assassin_. Under it was the word _assassino_. _Must be assassin in Italian_, Tsuna thought. "This book is weird but It looks interesting." tsuna flipped through the pages and spent the rest of the day reading the book. "Eh it's over?" he whined when he finished.

"You like it huh?" Reborn asked with a bemused smile on his face. "Here drink this, it's late." Reborn handed Tsuna a mug of hot chocolate.

"Mmm Reborn-san, you make amazing chocolate," Tsuna's eyes sparkled with joy. Flowers floated around him with a pink background. He had never felt so relaxed in his life.

"Tsuna I was thinking you should stay from school for a bit. How does that sound, you know so you can recover?" Reborn settled next to Tsuna and slung his arm over the brunette's shoulder.

"Hmm that sounds good," Tsuna said with a bit of relief.

"Also Tsuna I've been wondering…. are you being bullied in school?" Reborn turned serious looking Tsuna dead on in the yes.

"N-no, I'm not going through anything like t-that." Tsuna gave a false smile. Reborn saw right through his facade, but went along with it.

"Well lets see what you've learned so far."

* * *

It had been a month since Tsuna went to school. Most of his free time was spent learning Italian, Reborn's tutoring. He got rid of most of his bandages, but still had a lot on him. Not to mention an eyepatch.

"Dame-Tsuna get up!" Reborn yelled as he shook his student.

"Reborn-san, what's going on?" Tsuna asked groggily. He pulled his blanket over his head. Reborn yanked it off.

"Get up, you're heading back to school." Reborn answered swearing on how the kid was too cute for his own good. If Reborn was any ordinary teen he would have fallen for the cuteness.

Tsuna shot up, and looked at his friend with huge pleading eyes. "R-Reborn-san," he whined putting on his best pouty face. He knew Reborn wouldn't fall for it and gave up. "Okay," he whined before getting up.

As soon as Tsuna was about to leave Reborn came downstairs from whatever work he was up too. "Tsuna, would you like me escort you to school?" There was a hint of worry in his voice.

Tsuna blinked then broke into a smile. "No no I'll be fine," he answered cheekily. He slipped on his shoes and ran out the door, as he slipped out he missed the smirk on the Italian teens lips. _I hope today the bullies won't notice me_, Tsuna prayed in his head. As he was lost in thought he bumped into someone. "S-sorry," he bowed his head. He looked up, in front of him was one of the most popular boys in school. Yamamoto Takeshi. "Ah I- I'm so sorry." he bowed keeping his head down, and only getting back up after a few minutes. He still avoided eye contact.

"It's okay," Yamamoto laughed. "Sawada Tsunayoshi is it?" Tsuna nodded. "Well see you later," Yamamoto smiled as he walked on towards school.

Tsuna continued his route to school, and for once he made it early. When he stepped onto the courtyard all eyes turned to him. Why not, he was wearing an eyepatch and had lots a bandages wrapped around him. He felt nervous under their gaze. Then he noticed someone was running up to him. It was Sasagawa Kyoko, the school Idol. "Sawada what happened to you?!" Tsuna could see the worry in her eyes.

"I-I'm fine, nothing big happened," he lied. He nervously laughed while scratching the back of his head.

"Are you sure?" she grabbed his arm, looking at him with huge pleading eyes. Unknown to Tsuna she hated to see others in pain after the incident with her brother.

Tsuna pulled his hand away. "I'm sure." He smiled and turned to walk away. A small blush decorated his cheeks.

Someone blocked his path. "Hay Sawada!" It was Katsarou. "How dare you diss of Kyoko like that!"

"Nori It's alright," Kyoko reassured.

"No its not," Nori complained. "Sawada any last word before I beat the living crap out of you,' Nori cackled as he he cracked his knuckles.

"Not really but,**(1)**grazie a te io sono in questa situazione . Così cazzo di e ottenere una vita stronzo!" That was the first time Tsuna had spoken Italian in public. His schoolmates stared at him, he smirked. "That's pretty much all I have to say," he spun around and began to walk away.

"Hey what the hell does that mean!" Nori called to Tsuna.

Tsuna didn't turn around and just kept on walking. "Look it up!" he yelled as he walked off (like a boss).

* * *

After school when Nori arrived home he was furious. Not only had Sawada Tsunayoshi blown him off, but in front of the whole school too. He looked up Tsuna's words and blushed at the result. Not being Italian he got the words wrong, but oh well. "Guess I'll have to tell him the truth," he whispered to himself.

* * *

After school Tsuna was having a trauma._ What happens when he finds out what I said?_

"Dame-Tsuna ?" Reborn asked inquisitively. The brunette snapped out of his thoughts to look at his older brother figure. "Oh, uh yeah I'm okay. No need to worry!" he said hyperly. _I'm gonna die soon_, was what he really meant.

"Tsu-kun look you have a letter!" Nana said as she handed him a black envelope. It had blood red lace designs on it, and his name was written on the back in white letters. The letter in the envelope said 'Meet me at the fields.' The letter was ominous and unsettling. He had a bad feeling about what would happen at the fields. What made him more unsettled was that the rest of the week was peaceful... too peaceful. No bullies, no teasing, nothing. He didn't even get called on by that jerk Nezu-Arse in class. They just whatched him, as if expecting something from him. Some even gave him looks of pity like he was about to face a horrble fate. Then again he just might; the universe has been against him thus far, why stop now?

That Saturday he went to the fields and there in the living flesh was Katsarou Nori a few feet away. "Dear Kami," he whimpers under his breath.

* * *

****What did you think? You like it huh huh. This story is sooo weird. It's gonna be like my version of the anime. Yep arcs and all. This first arc is called the Brother arc. So happy. Anywho this will include the cliche back 400yrs into the past but with a bit more originality. Hope you decide to stay with me.****

(1)because of you I'm in this situation. So fuck of and get a life you asshole.

**So should I go on? Review, Fovorite, and Follow**


End file.
